


The after-match function

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Schmoop, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are MMA fighters. This is what happens after the bell finally rings. </p>
<p>(Merlin Summer Pornathon Challenge 3 - Trades and Professions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The after-match function

**Author's Note:**

> None of my set-up in any way resembles what I suspect the realities of professional MMA fighting are. I apologise for this but I did it for the ~~lulz~~ porn.

Merlin has long arms that keep him mostly out of Arthur's reach. He has blue eyes that twinkle through the slits in his headgear. He has a kick that even Percival has learned to respect. He is supposed to be the enemy, but Arthur, who's kind of good at the psychological side of fighting, can't find a way to make himself hate Merlin. 

Which isn't to say that he can't find a way to make himself _beat_ Merlin, because he does … about half of the time. They've been dancing around title belts for years. Sometimes the fight, the win, goes Arthur's way, sometimes Merlin's. The promoters like it, because their fights always sell out. 

_Arthur_ likes it because of the showers afterwards. 

Merlin's red and white all over and some of that mottle's gonna fade but some of it'll darken to bruises. Arthur kind of wishes he could see it, but they only ever seem to do this like this, sweaty, hot, sore, hard for each other in their satin shorts. Merlin practically shoves Arthur into the steamy cubicle. 

But that's as violent as it goes. They've been hitting each other for the past freaking hour - truth be told, they've been hitting each other for years. Here, now, Merlin plants his palms on the tiles of the wall behind Arthur's head, and leans in for a kiss. Soft, wet, and warm, Arthur pulls him in close. They both hiss when newly-forming bruises contact. 

The water is getting hot, and it's so good. Arthur turns them so he can press Merlin against the wall and rub their dicks together, get his hand around them both and start to stroke them off. 

'Mmm,' says Merlin, curling his arms around Arthur's neck. 'Hey,'

'Okay?' Arthur asks, nosing behind Merlin's ear. He should grab the shampoo, he thinks. 'Feel good?'

'Good,' Merlin agrees. He stretches and there's a plastic click, and then lathered-up fingers in Arthur's hair. 

'You're stealing my moves,' Arthur says, resisting the urge to purr at the scalp massage and the slow, steady jerking of his own hand. Merlin's cock feels so good, so right next to his. 

Merlin smiles lazily at him. 'Rinse,' he orders him, turns him around by the shoulders. Arthur has to let go, but it's worth it to have Merlin duck him under the spray of hot water and card the shampoo from his hair. Merlin's hands slide down his body, Merlin kisses him under the jaw, on the collarbone, Arthur's eyes close, and then there's a kiss at his hip, and Merlin says, 'My turn.'

Arthur's eyes startle open again in time to see Merlin lick a just-now-darkening mark at the lowest edge of Arthur's ribs, and then take the head of his cock into his mouth. Arthur's head thunks back on the wall under the showerhead - _ow_ \- and then he has to look down, dying to watch, to see Merlin like this. He's beautiful, wet and slick, black and blue. He makes Arthur feel fucking victorious every time they touch. 

'I think you're forgetting something,' Merlin slides off to say. He headbutts Arthur's hand, dangling and clenching nearby. 'C'mon, Arthur.'

'I was getting to it,' Arthur retorts, grabbing the shampoo. Merlin kisses the head of his dick softly and then sinks down again. Arthur's eyes cross, and he almost drops the bottle. Somehow he manages to slop a palmful of shampoo on and start to rub it in, but Merlin is doing something with his tongue that's sapping Arthur's coordination, ability to stand, and will to do anything except moan and shudder. 

Gasping, Merlin pulls off, licks and kisses, sucks gentle clinging marks anywhere he can reach. Arthur cracks an eyelid and looks down to see Merlin's jerking off frantically, face pressed into Arthur's belly, still making out with Arthur's dick as Arthur makes a mess of his hair. 

'Fuck, Arthur,' Merlin moans. 'C'mon, do it. Want you to do it.' Arthur doesn't take direction well, his coach would be the first to tell you, but he's helpless to resist this one. He comes, comes all over Merlin's face, his pouty mouth, til his eyelashes are dripping, he's filthy and choking, letting go onto the metal floor of the shower in shakes and gasps.

Arthur likes to beat people. But it's only with Merlin that he ever really feels like he's won.


End file.
